Against All Odds
by Lyn Archer
Summary: Complete: Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Usagi all wake up in the same bed, only it's not what it seems to be. Read more to find out what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

Be warned, be very warned. If you _like_ Mamoru at all, then I suggest you either read this and flame the hell out of me, which I won't care about unless I'm in a bad mood, or you ignore me. Take your pick.

MoonDaisuki dreamt that I wrote this. Yeah... My reaction to. But, when I actually got down to writing it, I was suprised at myself. Usually I don't do dark like this. Really, I don't. Anyways... Yes... Umm... Serious angst and darkness in this one.

I don't own Sailor Moon

Please, review.

* * *

Something wasn't right; Usagi knew that the moment she woke up. Why was she lying flat on her stomach? She always slept on her back. It wasn't right. It seriously wasn't right. Panic flooded her mind when she realized her hands where tied behind her back, and her ankles bound together. 

"Awake, my dear?"

That voice… It was normally so warm, but now so cold.

"Mamo-chan…?" She stuttered, fear registering in her mind.

"Yes."

"What are you doing?"

Mamoru titled Usagi's face up. His features seemed colder than normal. "You little whore." He then proceeded to slap her.

Usagi whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes. "Mamo-chan, why?"

"You fucking whore!" He slapped her again.

"Why?" tears began to fall down Usagi's face.

"You and your _precious_ Seiya." Mamoru sneered letting her head drop back to bed she was on.

"What?"

"You love him, don't you?!" Mamoru roared.

Usagi whimpered in fear at the level of hatred in Mamoru's voice. "Our future…"

"Can be changed."

Usagi simply broke down and sobbed. She wished this was all a dream, just one horrible dream. "Stop this, please!"

Mamoru began to laugh; only it was void of emotion. "I'm going to let you go back to sleep and think about what you've done." He then grabbed her arm and twisted it, causing Usagi to scream out in pain. The black haired man then injected an anesthetic into her system.

Usagi shook her head in disbelief. This had to be a dream, it had to…

---

"Is she waking up?"

"I think so."

The voices floated around Usagi's mind as she struggled to consciousness. "Seiya…?"

"No, it's Taiki."

Usagi opened her eyes and stared at the upright forms of Taiki and Yaten. "Where's Seiya?"

Taiki looked at Yaten and then back at Usagi. "He's…"

"Where is he?!" Usagi demanded, struggling to sit up. It was rather difficult, considering her hands where still tied behind her back.

"Mamoru dragged him out of here a few minutes ago." Yaten said softly.

"Oh god…" Usagi whimpered, fresh tears running down her face.

Mamoru walked into the room where Taiki, Yaten and Usagi where being held, malice in his eyes. He threw Seiya to the ground, whom seemed to have been hit once or twice. "Good, you're all awake."

"Why?" Usagi asked staring at Mamoru, after finally getting into an upright position.

Mamoru didn't answer Usagi. He picked Seiya up, by the dark haired man's shirt collar. Seiya struggled a bit, but he was clearly under some sort of anesthetic. He then tied the other man, so he was hanging from the ceiling.

"Now, this is what happens when your betray me, Usagi." Mamoru pulled a knife from his pocket and stabbed Seiya in the shoulder.

Usagi screamed, shaking her head. "Stop it!"

Seiya whimpered a little, tears running down his face.

Mamoru ignored Usagi and continued to stab Seiya, not deep enough to cause him to bleed to death.

"STOP!" Usagi screamed.

Taiki and Yaten sat helpless watching their leader being beaten to death.

Mamoru tossed the knife aside and then slammed his fist into one of Seiya's open wounds.

It went on like this for an hour until Seiya was thoroughly black and blue, with cuts and bruises all over his body.

Usagi shook her head. "Mamo-chan, why?" she asked, having no more tears to cry.

Mamoru looked at Usagi, his eyes void of emotion. "You love Seiya more than me."

"Mamo-chan… Please, let me…"

"NO!"

"Please." Usagi begged, looking at Mamoru.

"You heal him or get anywhere near him, I will break both of your arms and hands." He closed the spaced between them and slapped Usagi as hard as he could, knocking her unconscious.

"Bastard!" Yaten threw himself at Mamoru, who simply kicked the silver haired man away. Yaten's eyes widened as he slammed into the wall. His head fell to one side, eyes shutting as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Taiki shook his head, not sure what to do. He couldn't transform, and his leader and dearest friends where hurt beyond belief.

Mamoru looked at Taiki and smirked. "You really are the smart one." He then walked out of the room.

Shaking, Taiki broke down and sobbed. There was nothing he could do. It was hopeless. Mamoru was going to kill them all here, and no one would be the wiser.

* * *

Yeah... That was pretty, disturbing? Hehe... Blame MoonDaisuki, she had the dream, and thusly I wrote it. I did enjoy writing it. Took my places into my subconcious I didn't really want to venture again. Yes, well, I hoped you enjoyed it. More is coming.

Please, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. This is a little difficult for me to write, because I have to put myself in a really sad mood, and that's kinda hard to do sometimes. But, I'm doing it! Chapter three is coming along nicely.

Haruka makes her apperance, and I like her reaction to some things. Heh...

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Please, read and review!

* * *

Haruka stared at Mamoru, her green eyes narrowed on him. There was something different about him, something more sinister. "How do you know Usagi ran off with them?"

"She left me a note." Mamoru replied.

"Can we see the note?" Haruka leaned forward, her eyes staring into his.

"I don't have it."

"Where is it?"

"Gone." Mamoru stared at Haruka, unmoving.

"Right." The blonde stood and walked out of the room.

---

_Usagi would never run off like that. Why is Mamoru lying to us? What's really going on?_ Haruka asked herself as she stared into a cup of coffee. _There was a look in his eyes. It was darker than normal. What did he do to my Princess?_

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Haruka looked up at Michiru and smiled. "No, I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, please, leave me be for now." Haruka took a sip of her coffee.

"Alright. I am here if you want to talk." Michiru kissed the top of Haruka's head and then left the café.

Haruka took another sip of her coffee and frowned. Something was defiantly wrong with the situation and wanted to find out what was going on.

---

"That's just like Usagi to run from her duties." Rei snapped.

"Rei, we need to give her the benefit of the doubt." Ami said raising her hands in protest.

"NO! I'm tired of her excuses and I'm happy she did this."

Haruka slammed her hands down on the table, her eyes shinning. "You honestly believe that Usagi, our _Princess_, would do something like that. After all she's grown up?!"

Rei looked at Haruka. "Are you blind? Usagi hasn't grown up. She's still the same whinny crybaby she was two years ago when she became Sailor Moon!"

"You idiot!" Haruka moved to her feet, looking as if she was going to hit Rei, "How can you say that about Usagi, your best friend. Apparently Mamoru's lies worked on you. I thought you were stronger, no better, than that."

"What?" Rei looked at Haruka, her body trembling.

"Didn't you sense it? There's something wrong with Mamoru." Haruka stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

---

Usagi leaned into Taiki, sobbing. Seiya was slowly dying, Yaten still unconscious from being thrown into the wall. It was like a nightmare. Why was Mamoru doing this? Why didn't he care? What made him hate her so much?

Taiki struggled against the bonds holding his wrists together. He wanted to comfort Usagi, to tell her they were going to get through this. But, he didn't have faith in himself anymore. How could he, after being kidnapped, tied up and beaten.

"Taiki…"

"Yes?"

"Will we be okay?" Usagi looked up at the auburn haired man, her lower lip quivering.

"I… I don't know." Taiki replied, "I honestly don't know. I wish I did."

Usagi nodded and laid her head back on Taiki's chest, simply not having the energy to cry anymore.

Taiki fought back a wave of tears. _I have to be strong, for Seiya, for Yaten and for Usagi. We _will_ get through this. We will find a way to escape…_

---

Haruka stood in front of Mamoru's house, staring at it. He wasn't home, that much was evident from the lack of car in his drive way. "If they're in there, I have to help them…"

The wind picked up and fluttered around the tall blonde. "I know. My Princess is in danger from the man that is supposed to be my Prince. I need to save her. Please, tell me how…"

With no answer from the always faithful wind, the blonde sighed and turned back towards her car.

---

"Tai…" Seiya raised his head and looked at Taiki.

"Yes?"

"If I die, please, tell the Princess I'm sorry. I just wasn't strong en…" Seiya began to cough violently.

"Don't talk, it's draining you."

"Yaten?"

"Still out. He took a pretty hard hit." Taiki looked down.

"Usagi?"

"Asleep, she cried herself."

Seiya lowered his head and tears fell down his face. "This is my fault. I'm the cause of this…"

"Don't say that. Do _not_ blame yourself." Taiki looked at his leader, knowing the hopelessness that Seiya was feeling all too well.

Seiya began to cough again, tears still running down his face.

Taiki's head lowered as he felt his own tears fall down his face. Maybe it was hopeless. Maybe they where going to die here.

* * *

Poor Seiya... He's so ready to give up. As is Taiki.

Yes, I hope you liked it. Like I said earlier, each chapter is getting harder and harder to write. But, I am doing my best. Please, be patient with chapter three, a friend of mine/roommate was in a car accident so I have to put it on hold for right now. But, I will try to work on it more.

Please, review. 


	3. Chapter 3

My friend/roommate is doing better. Her car was pretty beat up, but she's okay... 

Anyways, you guys have been so patient, here's the third chapter. Yes, there is serious depression in this chapter. Poor Seiya...

I don't won Sailor Moon

Please, read and review!

* * *

Haruka knew she had to act, and fast. She could feel it. Her Princess was in danger and no one else believed that she was. 

"How can they be such idiots?" the blonde ran her hands through her hair. The whole situation wasn't making any sense to her. Why would Mamoru lie about Usagi leaving? Why wouldn't he want them to know the truth?

Unless…

"I am such an idiot." Haruka muttered as she dawned on the truth.

---

"Stop it!" Usagi screamed at Mamoru, tears running down her face.

Mamoru looked at Usagi, the knife at Seiya's throat. "You have a choice. You fulfill our destiny and never speak to these three again. Or I'll kill them."

Usagi simply broke down and sobbed at the thought. She didn't want to loose three friends, but she didn't love Mamoru. Having been trapped with her thoughts for the past week, she realized she loved Seiya. The dark haired Starlight was everything to her. He made her laugh and was there for her when Mamoru wasn't.

"You have two hours to decide." Mamoru said as he slammed the door behind him.

"What am I going to do?" Usagi whimpered a little, knowing she'd end up hurting someone she cared for deeply.

---

Haruka grabbed Mamoru by the collar and slammed him into the wall just inside his house. "Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"Usagi." Haruka hissed.

"I told you, she's gone. Ran off with the Three Lights." Mamoru said smugly.

Haruka threw the dark haired man to the ground and stepped on his hand, hard. "I know you're lying. Now where is she!?"

"You'll never find her." Mamoru laughed at Haruka.

"You've lost your mind." The blonde put some more pressure on his hand and grinned when she heard it break.

---

Seiya couldn't survive much longer. He knew that much. His energy was draining and he was just ready to give up. Why didn't Mamoru just kill him already? More tears fell down his face. He just wanted to die, to end all the pain. This entire thing was his fault. If he hadn't fallen in love with Usagi, then this wouldn't have happened.

"Please, just kill me now." He sobbed.

---

Haruka stood in front of the basement door, the last place she had left to look. She tired the handle, it was locked. She shook her head. "Like a locked door can stop me." She then kicked down the door.

There was an unnerving silence coming from the basement. No crying, no yelling for help. Nothing.

Haruka frowned and started down the steps into the basement. "Usagi?" she called.

Nothing.

Were they already dead? Haruka froze at the thought. if her Princess was, she was going to _murder_ Mamoru as painfully as she could.

"Usagi?" Haruka called again.

Again, nothing.

This was starting to freak out the blonde. Why didn't she hear them? Did Mamoru move them, or put them in a sound proof room? Anger began to overwhelm her. She didn't like the situation at all.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, the blonde looked around. For all it was worth, it had the appearance of a normal basement. That's what made Haruka uneasy.

That's when she saw it, a door, hidden behind some boxes near the back of the basement. Could they be?

She made her way over to the door. Moving the boxes, Haruka noticed the intricate lock that was in place. This was defiantly where her Princess and the Three Lights were behind held.

_This is going to hurt…_ She thought.

Haruka backed up a little and then ran at the door, slamming her shoulder into it. She inwardly cringed at the pain, but tired again. The door shuddered, giving in a little.

The blonde stood in front of the door, her shoulders throbbing in pain, her chest heaving up and down. "Damn it…"

---

Usagi stared at the door. Was someone trying to get in? Whimpering a little she sat up, her body in pain. She didn't know how long she'd been down here. The days seemed to run together.

"Help…" she called weakly, "please whoever you are. Help us…"

The tiny blonde looked down at the ground, her body shaking as her final bit of hope vanished.

---

Something inside Haruka snapped. Hearing her Princess so helpless, so weak. She threw her whole body weight against the door. It cracked in the middle. _A few more hits like that, the door should break…_ she thought.

The door finally gave.

Haruka pulled the shattered wood away from the doorway.

Her heart broke when she saw the sight before her. Taiki and Yaten were lying, unconscious on a tattered mattress, Usagi sitting awake, looking defeated, and Seiya hanging from the ceiling, his whole body limp, cuts and bruises all over him.

"Oh god…" Haruka grabbed the knife that was sitting outside the door and promptly cut Seiya down. She laid the dark haired man down gently and cut the ropes binding his wrists and ankles.

"Ha…Ru…Ka…" Usagi said slowly, her eyes staring at nothing, all happiness void from her eyes.

Haruka pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed the emergency number.

"Yes, hello, I need an ambulance."

"Four people are injured. One critically."

"Damn it just send the ambulance!"

* * *

Yes, there is the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This whole thing has been difficult to write, I haven't done a serious dark fic in a while, so I had to really work at it.

Don't forget to review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, here it is. The last chapter of Against All Odds. Thank you my wonderful reviewers for giving your input and thoughts on this. I really appreciated it.

This might just be one of the most heartfelt chapters I've written to date. Yes, even MoonDaisuki, my lovely beta reader says that. I do hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Please Read and Review!

* * *

Haruka sat by Usagi's side, looking ready to cry. Her Princess looked so defeated. It was simply heartbreaking. The blonde finally fell into herself and started to cry. "I'm sorry, Usagi, I wasn't quick enough. If I had figured it out sooner, you wouldn't be like this."

"Haruka, come on…" Michiru said softly.

"No, I don't want to leave her. I don't like seeing her in this state."

"Haruka, you need to sleep. Please, we're all worried about you." Michiru put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

---

Seiya stared at the ceiling of his hospital room. _It's still my fault. Odango got hurt because of_ me._ I shouldn't be allowed to live…_

"Hey…"

"Hi Taiki."

"Are you okay?"

"I want to give up."

"But, you didn't. Seiya, you were stronger than any of us. Mamoru expected you do die, but you didn't. Please, don't give up. I need you, we need you, and _she_ needs you."

Seiya looked at Taiki. "It's my fault."

"Please, don't give up. We need you." Taiki left the room.

_If everyone needs me, why do I want to die? My Princess doesn't deserve someone like me protecting her. Why can't I just die?_

"You idiot."

"Go away Yaten."

"No."

"I don't want to hear it from you." Seiya turned his head away from the silver haired man.

"I'll tell you anyways. I know how you're feeling right now. I know you simply want to give up. Down in Mamoru's basement, all the times he wanted you to give up and die. You didn't, every day we where trapped there, you defied him. You did not let him win. If you let him win now, I'm going to be ashamed to call you my leader." Yaten walked out of the room.

_If I had died, I wouldn't have had to see Odango cry. She shouldn't have been put through that. Her pain, her suffering, it's my fault…_

"Seiya…"

The dark haired man sat up, with some struggling, and stared at the shaky form of Usagi. "Odango…"

"I know you probably don't want to see me, but… I need to tell you something."

"Odango, I always want to see you."

"Seiya, I know you probably blame this whole thing on me, and you must hate me. But, I can't hate you. You were strong. So many times Mamoru wanted you to give up, to die. But, you didn't." tears began to fall down her face, "And I just wanted to say…"

"Say what?"

"Thank you." She then left the room, crying softly.

Seiya stared at the spot where Usagi had been, his mouth agape. Usagi just thanked him, and took all the blame onto herself. She didn't hate him, or want him to die.

---

"Usagi! Why are you out of bed?" Haruka snapped putting her hands on her hips.

The blonde smiled sheepishly at the taller woman. "Haruka, I was just thanking Seiya."

"For what?"

"When we where trapped, Mamoru wanted him to die. But, he never gave up, just like he never let me give up in the fight against Galaxia." Usagi looked at the ground, smiling.

"You really love him, don't you?" Haruka placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"You're not mad that I do, are you?" Usagi looked at the older woman.

Haruka shook her head. "No, I'm not. I am extremely happy for you."

Usagi threw her arms around Haruka, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Haruka, thank you."

---

"Odango, may I come in?"

Usagi looked up and saw Seiya, sitting in a wheelchair, in the doorway of her hospital room. "Sure." She put her manga aside.

Seiya wheeled into the room, and stopped near Usagi's bed. "I managed to escape the clutches of the evil nurse."

"That's good." Usagi looked down at her lap.

"Usagi…"

The blonde looked up and stared at Seiya. He hardly ever called her by her name. "Yes?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, with us. I love you. I don't want to hurt you." Seiya said slowly, "and I feel right now, that I have, because of what happened. Maybe if I hadn't fallen in love with you… You wouldn't be sitting in the bed."

"SHUT UP!" Usagi snapped, tears trickling down her face.

Seiya stared at Usagi, his eyes wide.

"I love you too. I don't want you to take the blame for what happened." Usagi got out of the bed and moved to stand in front of Seiya.

Seiya stared up at Usagi. "Odango…"

Usagi smiled and kissed is forehead. "Don't blame yourself, Seiya…" She placed a hand over his, smiling.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Usagi leaned her head to one side.

"For not letting me give up." Seiya moved and kissed Usagi gently on the lips.

* * *

I really like the last bit of interaction between Seiya and Usagi. I thought it was sincerly sweet. Heh, I'm a sucker for that stuff, since my life is a bit drab right now.

Thank you to everyone who was worried about my roommate. She's doign fine now. Her car is a beast. It took the hit wonderfully and it's all fixed up and working perfectly again. damn, '89 Nissan Maximas are brutes. Heh...

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, now please do it one more time! 


End file.
